


friday nights and family fights

by ohkeiji



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: Diya's Friday night routine is shaken when her girlfriend climbs through her window (which is quite the feat, considering her bedroom is on the second floor).





	friday nights and family fights

**Author's Note:**

> a quick warning: min mentions/describes physical abuse from her father, so please be wary if that could trigger you! please be safe!

 

Diya was spending her Friday night like every other Friday night: knees curled into her chest, staring wide-eyed at her laptop, entranced by a documentary exclusively about golden retrievers. Her eyes watered as a puppy on screen tried to climb up a single step, and smiled as its mother nudged it upwards to help. Before any tears could actually fall, though, Diya’s phone buzzed by her side.

(9:47 PM) From: min <33

hey r youre parents home

(9:48 PM) To: min <33

no why?

Diya stared at her phone for another minute, waiting for a response. Her mind flooded with both panicked and somewhat flustered thoughts. Had something happened to Min? Or was this like the memes Akarsha had sent her, when being home alone meant… meant…

Her cheeks flushed dark red and Diya shook her head so hard her baseball cap fell off her head. As she leaned to pick up it up, she heard the sound of her window opening and jumped. She slipped off her chair with a yelp as she looked at her window, now open, and the girl currently climbing _through_ her window.

“Min?” Diya’s voice was quiet but still surprised, and she placed her hat back on her desk as she sat back down with a confused expression. “How did--”

“I climbed.” Min said shortly. Before Diya could react to the other’s gloomy tone, Min promptly closed the window and walked over to her, straddling her on the desk chair and wrapping her arms around Diya.

Only hesitating a moment, Diya hugged her girlfriend back, quickly picking up on her poor mood. Her thoughts began to ran once more, and she almost wished she could go off and run a few miles to calm herself down. But she knew Min would speak whenever she was ready, and Diya herself was much too afraid of saying the wrong thing to talk anytime soon.

Min tucked her head into Diya’s neck, her arms looped around her shoulders. Growing slightly uncomfortable in the chair, Diya nudged her girlfriend in warning before she stood. Easily carrying the other girl, who tightened her legs around the taller’s waist, Diya brought her to her bed. It was small, but better than the desk chair.

The pair sat for what felt like a long time in silence, and Diya’s concern began to grow. She began to rehearse what she was going to say in her head, practicing so she wouldn’t mess up.

_Did something happen, Min?_

_Did something happen, Min?_

_Did something happen, Min?_

_Did somethi-_

“I threw a plate at my dad.” Min’s voice was somewhat muffled as her face was still tucked into Diya’s shoulder, but the other could still understand her. “We got into another fight. At dinner. About school. He called me dumb, said I was a stupid girl who’d never go to college or find a husband.”

Diya nodded slowly, not saying anything. She heard Min taking in a shaky breath and slowly reached up a hand, fingers shyly playing with the short hair at the nape of her neck. Min stiffened for a brief moment before her shoulders relaxed, and Diya continued the motions with a bit more confidence.

“I told him I didn’t want to marry a man, in case he turned out to be, y’know… like my dad. Then my dad threw a plate, so I threw mine back.” At those words, Diya knew something was wrong. Min usually talked about her fighting back with pride, like something to be proud of (which it was, Diya thought). But her voice was much too quiet, and her grip on Diya tightened as she continued.

“That made him really mad, because I hit his shoulder. He got up and was all in my face, and both of us were yelling, and suddenly he grabbed me by the hair and just pulled me up and slammed me into the wall.”

Alarmed, Diya pulled Min from her shoulder, quickly removing her fingers from Min’s hair as she looked wide-eyed at her girlfriend.

“I… I’m fine, Diya.” Min said, puffing out her chest in a weak attempt to seem brave.

“No.” Diya shook her head firmly. “Take your shirt off.”

“What?” Min blinked in shock.

“‘M gonna check your back.”

“You’re gonna what?”

“Look at your back.” Diya said seriously. “See if you’re hurt.”

“It’s probably just bruised, that’s all.” Min looked away.

Diya gave her a steady stare, and when Min looked back at her, she sighed and scooted away from the other to take off her jacket, then her shirt. She looked expectantly at Diya, now only wearing a black sports bra with black jeans and combat boots.

“Stomach.” She said gently, nudging her girlfriend. Min listened and lay down, head resting on her crossed arms.

Touch light, Diya’s fingers brushed against the skin of Min’s back, frowning slightly as she saw the redness of her shoulders.

“Gonna bruise.” She spoke almost unintelligibly, but knew Min could understand her.

“That’s what I thought.” Sitting up, Min quickly put her shirt back on before turning back to Diya. “Can I…?”

Diya opened her arms, and Min practically threw herself into them, settling herself into a position similar to before: arms around shoulders, legs around waist. Their cheeks rested against each others, and Diya brushed her lips along the other’s cheekbone in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture.

“Does… does it hurt?” She whispered, fingers splayed on top of the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“Not as much. My head hurt bad for a while, though.” Min admitted.

Diya turned to look at her, suddenly concerned. “When I… was I hurting you?”

Min looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she shook her head almost violently. “No, no! He didn’t even grab me there-” she gestured to the back of her head, “-you didn’t hurt me, don’t worry.”

“...sure?” She mumbled the first part so soft she was sure Min couldn’t hear it, but the other girl still shook her head.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re fine.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t--”

“No!” Min protested loudly, making Diya startle. The smaller girl grabbed the other’s hand and returned it to the nape of her neck. “See? It’s alright.”

“A-Alright.” Diya slowly nodded, starting to card her fingers through the hair at the back of Min’s head. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Diya’s.

Giving into a sudden impulse, Diya moved in to kiss Min, her free hand resting on the girl’s jaw. Min reached up to cup Diya’s cheeks in her hands, tilting her head slightly so their noses wouldn’t bump awkwardly.

It was Diya who broke the kiss, cheeks flushed red and fingers trembling slightly on Min’s jaw. The other girl just smiled, hands still on her cheeks.

“Thanks.” Her voice didn’t sound as gloomy as before, and Diya returned the smile with a shy one of her own.

“You’re feeling better?” The taller girl asked, just to make sure.

Min nodded, one of thumbs swiping over her girlfriend’s cheek. “Definitely.”

Diya beamed. “Glad I could help.”

“You’re like a puppy.” Min laughed.

Suddenly Diya straightened, hand leaving Min’s jaw to point at her laptop. “I was watching a dog documentary. We should finish it.”

Min smiled fondly at her, and Diya’s heart fluttered wildly in her chest. “Sure. Maybe it’ll give us dog owning tips for the future.”

Now, it was Diya who buried her head into Min’s shoulder, and Min laughed loudly as the back of Diya’s neck and the tips of her ears flushed.

“Let’s just cuddle and watch the documentary.” Diya said as she pulled away after a moment, face back to a relatively normal color.

“You had me at cuddle.” Min grinned. “But I wanna be the big spoon.”

“Sure.” Diya nodded. She rose to grab her laptop and when she turned to see Min making grabby hands at her, she felt much happier than she had been in a long, long time. And judging by the way Min was grinning at her from ear to ear, she felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE BUTTERFLY SOUP. I LOVE THESE GIRLS SO MUCH. MY HEART MELTS AT THE THOUGHT OF DIYA AND MIN AND THEM BEING HAPPY.  
> i played butterfly soup with my friend and screamed the entire time and the morning after we finished it i sat down and wrote this. i have no idea how else to express my love for this game. it was so frickin' good and i want to write about these gals forever.  
> PLAY BUTTERFLY SOUP HERE: https://brianna-lei.itch.io/butterfly-soup  
> also here's some appropriate playlists i listened to while writing: https://8tracks.com/toqger/high-voltage  
> https://8tracks.com/shinobukawajiri/laughing-with-a-mouth-of-blood  
> https://8tracks.com/beesmp3/metamorphosis  
> i'm never gonna shut up about this game. it's never gonna happen.  
> i hope u liked this! kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
